The prior art is documented with examples of saw horse or work support assemblies, such as which can be used with a plywood or sheet board material during incising. A first example of this is depicted in U.S. 2009/0183948, to Sciorrotta, Jr., which teaches an adjustable leg, collapsible saw horse in which roller style attachments are secured to multi-jointed, pivotable arms that in turn are slidably related to the sawhorse support structure. The roller-style attachments facilitate upload, support, cut and offload of a large workpiece, such as a 4′×8′ sheet of plywood, by a single person, with the roller-style attachments hanging unobstructively below the sawhorse support surface when not in use.
Another example of a saw horse construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,834, to Stansberry, which teaches a horizontal member having a pair of supporting legs provided at each end, these constructed out of sheet metal formed to a general channel shape in cross-section. The legs are pinned to the cross member so that they are folded up to lay flat against the horizontal member, or are erected to extend downward and outwardly below it, with a spring set locking means to fix and keep the legs erect or allow them to be folded up, as and when desired.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,274, to Middleto, teaches a saw horse bracket and resulting saw horse which may be easily assembled and disassembled through the use of a pair of mounting brackets, these each fixedly joined together and including a channel-shaped body which defines a cavity therein for receiving the legs of the saw horse. Connecting flanges extend forwardly from each bracket member and overlap with the connecting flanges of the other bracket member, with a fastening arrangement which fixedly joins the overlapping connecting flanges, and a mounting flange which is received within openings in the cross beam.